Good Bye Kyle Tuesday
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Cuatro años han pasado desde aquel fatal día, las vidas de Stan y Kyle son las únicas que 'permanecen' igual, ¿podrán volver a estar juntos? Style y Creek.
1. Chapter I

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero les guste. Debo decirles que no tengo la menor idea de cuando vuelva a actualizar la historia ya que la próxima semana que viene se acercan los exámenes y me mataré estudiando para sacar buenas notas. ¡Hasta entonces! Por favor, dejen reviews con sugerencias para la historia

Chapter I

El Chico de la Ushanka Verde

Stan POV

Me encontraba caminando con mis habituales amigos: Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak y Clyde Donovan. Nos dirigíamos hacia el cine a ver la nueva película que acababa de salir "Change", esa película no me llamaba la más mínima atención, solo iba a verla porque al parecer a Clyde le parecía "buena" por los trailers que él había visto.

Llegamos al cine, Clyde salió disparado a comprar los boletos para la función, cuando regresó nos dijo:

—Todavía faltan unos quince minutos para la función, chicos.

—Muy bien—dijo Craig con su usual voz monótona—, iré a comprar los refrescos, las palomitas y…café para Tweek.

—De acuerdo —dije con aburrimiento.

No me parecía de lo más raro que Craig se preocupara por Tweek, después de todo era su pareja y bueno, a mí y a Clyde jamás le tomamos importancia, yo era gay y este Clyde bueno, el era bisexual.

Dirigí mi vista hacia las demás personas que estaban comprando sus golosinas, boletos o simplemente esperaban al igual que nosotros la película que venían a ver, detuve mi vista en un chico, tenía el cabello de un rojo muy llamativo, supuse que le molestaba el color de su cabello cuando vi que se ponía una ushanka color verde, solté un suspiro y sonreí como un idiota.

—Stan—llamó Clyde.

— ¿Qué pasa, Clyde? — pregunté mientras seguía viendo aquel pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué observas? ¿Es un bello chico? —dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba observando, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que veía a ese pelirrojo—Carajo, Stan ¿qué estás esperando? Deja de verle y ve a hablarle.

Me jaló de mi suéter color café obligándome a que me levantará de mi asiento.

—Anda, hombre. Le diré a Tweek y a Craig que no pudiste entrar a la función ya que te empezó a doler el estómago y tuviste que irte a casa.

— ¿No crees que es una mala excusa? Digo…iré a hablar con aquel chico, seguramente me verán hablándole.

—Siempre tan listo, Marsh—dijo Craig ya con ambas manos ocupadas por andar llevando las palomitas y los refrescos tamaño Jumbo.

Craig dirigió su vista hacia Clyde e inmediatamente le pasó las palomitas.

—Sirve de algo, ya tenemos suficiente a que nos hayas obligado a ver esta película, y tú Marsh —dijo apuntando hacia el chico del gorro del pompón rojo—Ve y habla con aquel chico, no cualquiera te llama la atención, así que mueve ese culo y ve a hablarle.

—De acuerdo, Craig.

— ¡Gah! No-lo arru-ines ¡ugh! —dijo Tweek mientras daba un sorbo de su café.

Me dirigí hacia el chico de la ushanka verde. Pensé que sería buena idea empezando con un saludo y preguntando por su nombre.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

Me observo con sus ojos color verde, ladeo su cabeza y salió corriendo.

— ¡Hey! Espera….

Demasiado tarde…se había ido…

Solté un largo suspiro, saque mi boleto de mi pantalón y me dispuse a seguir a los chicos.

Tal vez…volvería a verlo algún día…

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

Se que había dicho que no sabría cuando volvería a subir capítulo, pero cómo la PC estaba desocupada y la inspiración todavía no me abandonaba…decidí abrir Word y escribir el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia. ¡Ojala les guste!

Chapter II

…Kyle…

Stan POV

Craig, Tweek, Clyde y yo ya nos encontrábamos saliendo de la función, la película fue demasiado buena, era totalmente diferente a lo que me imaginaba, ahora entiendo el dicho de "No juzgar a un libro por su portada"

Ya estábamos afuera del cine, nos dirigíamos a 'Taco Bell' a cenar, Clyde estaba a mi lado saltando de alegría, no lo culpo después de todo era su restaurante favorito de todo South Park.

—Oye Stan, ¿qué paso con tu chico pelirrojo? —preguntó Craig con demasiada curiosidad.

—Es cierto, se suponía que no entrarías con nosotros a la función para hablar con aquel chico ¿qué paso? —dijo Clyde.

—La verdad, no sé qué pasó, hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera, fui y lo salude, pero él salió corriendo.

—Debió sospechar que eras un pervertido—dijo con burla Craig.

— ¡C-raig! ¡ngh! No deberías ser tan mo-les-to con St-an—dijo con enfado Tweek.

A Tweek le molestaba que Craig siempre les estuviese diciendo sus verdades a los demás, pero ¿cómo no enojarse? Si Craig siempre que abría la boca era para decir la verdad, sin importar a quien dañase.

—Lo siento Tweekers…—dijo Craig mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Amaba a Tweek, era el ÚNICO que podía poner a Craig en su lugar.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! —gritó de repente Clyde.

— ¿Qué? —contestamos Craig, Tweek y yo en un unisonó.

— ¿Acaso no es él chico que enamoró a nuestro Stan? —dijo Clyde mientras apuntaba un pelirrojo que salía de la librería.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Craig.

Inmediatamente Clyde salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico pelirrojo.

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Clyde Donovan, mira sé que no me conoces, pero creo que conoces a mi amigo de por allá —apuntó hacia donde estaba Stan—, se que puede parecer un chico 'malo' pero, debes saber que es todo un amor.

—Oh…—soltó simplemente el pelirrojo.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar con nosotros a Taco Bell? —preguntó Clyde mientras le sonreía al pelirrojo.

—Claro…soy nuevo en el pueblo.

Clyde sujeto el brazo del pelirrojo y se dirigió nuevamente con el 'team Craig'.

—Chicos, acabo de invitar a este chico a cenar con nosotros.

Maldito Clyde… ¿cómo es posible que con verte no haya salido corriendo?

—Cla-aro —dijo Tweek mientras extendía su mano hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo—, mi nombre es Tweek Tweak.

El chico de la ushanka verde tomó la mano de Tweek.

—Mucho gusto, Tweek —dijo el chico.

—Los otros dos son Craig Tucker —Clyde apuntó donde estaba Craig que simplemente hizo su típica seña del dedo—, ¡disculpa eso! Craig puede llegar a veces a ser un cretino…

—No hay problema ¿debe ser su manera de decir hola? —dijo el pelirrojo mientras soltaba una leve risita.

Oh…creo que me he enamorado de este chico…su risa es música para mis oídos.

—Y este otro es Stanley Randall Marsh —Clyde apuntó donde estaba cierto pelinegro observando con cara de estúpido al recién llegado—, ¡STAN! —gritó Clyde.

— ¿Qué? — grité totalmente enojado, Clyde había arruinado la fantasía que nacía de mi cabeza. ¡Oh Dios! Craig tiene razón…soy un jodido pervertido.

—Te estoy presentado con el chico nuevo y tú andas distraído…eres un tonto, Stanley.

—Perdón… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh…mi nombre es…Kyle, mucho gusto Stan.

—El gusto es mío, Kyle.

—Bueno, ya vámonos a cenar a Taco Bell.

—De acuerdo —dijimos todos en un unisonó.

Clyde se encontraba delante de nosotros dirigiéndonos a su restaurante favorito, mientras que Tweek y Craig caminaban tomados de las manos, Kyle y yo estábamos atrás…quería hacerle muchas preguntas para conocerlo mejor.

—Kyle.

Kyle me miró de reojo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Stanley?

— ¿De dónde vienes?

—No puedo decirte, lo siento…

Kyle corrió hacia donde estaba Clyde y comenzó a hablar:

—Lo siento chicos, pero no podré ir a acompañaros a Taco Bell, recordé que mi madre me quiere temprano en casa. ¡Adiós!

Kyle salió corriendo hacia otra dirección… ¿porqué siempre que habla conmigo termina huyendo? No importa mucho…hoy, en este maravilloso martes, ha sido el mejor de mi vida, él va y viene…

Miré hacia dónde se había ido…Clyde y los demás se me habían adelantado un poco.

De pronto comenzó a nevar, de mi pantalón saque una cajetilla de cigarrillos, me lleve un cigarrillo a los labios, lo encendí, di la primera calda para después soltar lentamente el humo.

—Adiós Kyle Tuesday…nos volveremos a ver…

Retomé el camino hacia donde se encontraban mis amigos.

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras? Yo estoy happy por el capítulo de South Park de esta semana y que mañana MTV estrena la media temporada de SP ¡OMG! ¡Esta ha sido la semana más feliz de mi vida! Ayer hice mi FanArt para darle honores al capítulo "Ass Burger" ¡Jajaja! soy una FanGirl demente xD

Ok, me disculpo por actualizar hasta ahora, pero hoy me di mi tiempo para estar en la PC y escribir este pequeño capítulo.

Chapter III

Encuentro Nocturno

Stan POV

Pasaron los días muy lentos para mí, siempre tenía la esperanza de encontrarme por ahí a Kyle, pero parecía como si se hubiese esfumando de la tierra, Clyde me repetía siempre lo mismo "lo has espantado y prueba de ello es que siempre anda huyendo de ti ¿qué te haría pensar lo contrario?" Rayos…me esperaba esas palabras por parte de Craig ya que le encanta joderme pero, no ¡no! esas palabras venían del que pensaba era mi mejor amigo.

Hoy estoy sentado en uno de los viejos columpios del parque, miro mi reloj digital y marca las 11:50 pm, últimamente he venido mucho al parque a estas horas, había rechazado la invitación de mis amigos a ir a jugar a los Bolos ¡con un carajo! ¡QUIERO VER A KYLE! y como si mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, lo pude ver como se acercaba hacia a mí con un paso bastante lento, la luz que imite los faroles del parque hace que esto se vea jodidamente romántico.

—Hola Kyle.

—Ah…hola Stan ¿qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

—Bueno, siéndote sincero…esperaba verte.

— ¿Bromeas?

—No, no bromeo, hablo en serio en estos días lo único que quería era verte.

Le sonrió y él retrocede unos pasos… ¿piensa huir de nuevo?

—No trates de huir, Kyle… —me levantó del columpio y me aproximó hacia él — ¿Por qué me temes tanto? ¿Qué te he hecho para que huyas de mí como si fuese un asesino en serie?

Se acerca hacia mí y coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho, me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Lo siento…es solo que…me recuerdas a alguien…alguien a quién amaba.

—Oh…lo siento Kyle.

—No es necesario que te disculpes Stan, el que debería disculparse soy yo por estar evitándote y sí te he visto en estos últimos días y siempre huía de ti…me lo recuerdas mucho…—ahora coloca sus manos en mi rostro y comienza a acariciarme lentamente.

—Ahh…—no puedo evitarlo, cierro mis ojos para disfrutar sus caricias ¿Qué tiene este chico? Sea lo que tenga, lo amo, lo adoro, lo deseo…

—Stan…

— ¿Mmhh...?

— ¿Me perdonas?

Abro lentamente mi ojo derecho para mirarlo y simplemente asiento con la cabeza, en su rostro se puede ver una leve sonrisa.

—Kyle…me gustas…

Tomo con cuidado su rostro y acerco mis labios hacia los suyos, comienzo a besarlo lentamente, él no me responde…rápidamente él coloca sus manos en mi pecho y me empuja hacia atrás.

— ¡NO STAN! ¡NO ESTA BIEN!

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Kyle?

—Ni siquiera te conozco y ya estas diciéndome "me gustas" eres un…tonto…

Sale corriendo, lo sigo con la mirada, no quiero seguirlo…soy un idiota… ¿cómo me he atrevido a besarlo? Él me dice que me parezco a alguien que fue apreciado para él ¿y qué hago yo? Me aprovecho de la situación ¡soy una mierda!

Él reloj del parque indica que ya son las 12:00 de la madrugada…comenzado así el día martes…

—Good Bye Kyle Tuesday…

_Continuará…._


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Aquí ando subiendo nuevo capítulo ¡la inspiración todavía no me abandona! Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior y debo decirle a **WxTxR **que vi el capítulo de Ass Burger el Jueves y sí casi me da un infarto por lo que le dijo Stan a Kyle *o* sin más que decir ¡nos leemos!

Chapter IV

Hallelujah

Stan POV

Mierda…y más mierda ¡soy una mierda! Llevó cuatro días encerrado en mi cuarto ¿cómo carajos pude hacerle eso a Kyle? no importa cuánto me lamente, nada va a cambiar…

Toc toc…oigo como alguien está tocando mi puerta ¿quién podrá ser?

—Adelante.

Se empieza a oír que la puerta se abre lentamente y de ella aparece Clyde.

—Hombre, apesta a muerto si continuas así pensaran que eres un ermitaño.

— ¿Y qué importa ya? No puedo salir, no tengo valor para volver a ver a Kyle…

—Deja a Kyle por un momento, no es como si fuese el último hombre del mundo, ahora mueve ese culo y sal conmigo a dar una vuelta.

— ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo eres? En vez de escucharme parece como si te importaran un santo bledo.

—Ah…mierda Stan —empieza a caminar hacia a mí, me toma del brazo obligándome a sentarme.

—No Clyde…suéltame…

—Ni madres Stan, tú vienes conmigo.

Casi arrastrándome me llevo hasta el parque dónde había sido la última vez dónde había visto a Kyle ¿Qué carajos pensaba Clyde? Me llevó hasta unas bancas y nos sentamos ahí.

—A todo esto Clyde ¿dónde están Craig y Tweek?

—Ahh…Thomas vino a pasar unos días a South Park así que Craig ira a pasearse con Thomas.

—A ver… ¿Craig y Thomas? ¿Qué dice Tweek de todo esto?

—Pues ya sabes…siempre que viene Thomas este Tweek se siente "inferior" ya que Craig siempre queda maravillado con todo lo que dice, y nuestro querido Tweekers se puso tan celoso que decidió ir a dónde sea que vayan esos dos.

—Que mierda…

—Bueno Stan…si te traje aquí es porque quería decirte algo…

— ¿Qué pasa amigo?

—Stan…tú me gustas…

¡QUE MIERDA! Me le quedó viendo por un largo rato ¿ahora qué mierda hago?

—Clyde…

—Sí, lo sé…se que te gusta Kyle, pero era necesario decírtelo—me sonrió.

—Oh…mierda… —

Ahí lo veo a Kyle junto a... ¿Kenny y Butters? ¿Qué carajos hace Kyle con ellos dos? ¿Desde cuándo los conoce? De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzan él rápidamente desvía la mirada…mierda… ¿enserio me odia?

Kenny ahora es el que me ve y comienza a saludarme toma a Butters y a Kyle de los hombros y los "empuja" hasta Clyde y a mí.

— ¡Hola Stan! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, desde que te empezaste a juntar con el jodido de Tucker ya ni nos hablas a mí y a Cartman.

—Lo siento, no podía soportar al culón de Cartman.

—Te entiendo, yo también dejé de juntarme con el culón, me harte de sus estupideces e insultos hacia los pobres.

— ¿Y tu Butters? ¿Cómo te ha ido? —le pregunto.

—Oh… ¡de maravilla! Kenny es…muy atento conmigo.

— ¡Cierto! Son novios ¿verdad? —pregunta Clyde.

Observo como Kyle comienza a mirarme…al parecer se siente incomodo de que no se en South Park la homosexualidad se tome tan bien para los habitantes. Le sonrió y el retrocede un paso. Clyde consiente de la situación le dice a Kenny y a Butters que den una vuelta con él, así nos quedamos Kyle y yo solos.

Mi oportunidad perfecta…

—Kyle…lo de hace unos días, perdona si te ofendí…

—No te preocupes…mejor olvidemos el asunto y ya.

¿Y ya?

—Kyle…es que en serio me gustas y me gustaría tener una relación contigo.

Él se sienta a mi lado y por primera vez veo como carajos me trajo Clyde…tengo unos simples pans deportivos color azul oscuro y una playera negra, y sin mencionar que cómo tenía mi depresión no me he rasurado en estos días. Clyde siempre me ha dicho que me veo más 'sexy' si me dejo la barba.

—No puedo, Stan…no te voy a mentir de que me gustas un poco, pero no puedo…todavía amo a este Mark…

— ¿Y qué le paso a Mark? ¿Falleció o algo?

—Lo asesinaron…

— ¿QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUÉ!

—Habíamos hecho pública nuestra relación, pero en la escuela donde antes estudiaba cualquier marica resultaba molido golpes, él siempre me defendía, pero hubo una pelea y él terminó muy mal en el hospital…él doctor me dijo que cuando lo encontraron tenía un mantel que lo cubría y decía 'muerte a todas las maricas' y cuando quería hablar con él…él ya había muerto… ¡no pude ni despedirme de él!

Kyle comenzó a llorar, yo simplemente lo abrace él comenzaba a llorar cada vez más, le daba suaves caricias a su cabello, ahora entiendo perfectamente a Kyle…todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar…ahora me dan unas ganas de protegerlo de cualquier daño que algo o alguien le cause.

—Kyle…mírame…—

Él me mira con los ojos cristalinos…me duele tanto verlo así.

— ¡Si te lastimas, entonces yo te apoyaré! ¡Si estás sufriendo, entonces yo soportaré tu dolor! ¿Y sabes por qué…? Por qué yo… ¡Te amo, Kyle!

_Continuará…_

P.D. ¿Por qué le pongo a Stan barba? En los pocos FanArts que tengo de SP suelo ponerle a Stan y a Craig SIEMPRE les pongo barba XD


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Aquí les entrego su capítulo semanal de "Good Bye Kyle Tuesday" la verdad ya no se qué giros tan inesperados pueda tomar este fic, pero prometo no decepcionarlos con todo el drama que le ponga a este fic ¿qué puedo contarles? En esta semana fue entrega de calificaciones y yo saqué el primer lugar de todo el grupo, casi gritó "JODANSE" al muy estilo Cartman xD pero, como estudio en un Instituto 100% Católico mejor me ahorro mis comentarios ¡Jajaja! otra cosa interesante es que me gusto el capítulo de South Park de esta semana, Trey y Matt parodiaron muy bien la película del "Él último maestro Aire" ¡Jajaja! cómo amo sus parodias…. Otro suceso que ocurrió en esta semana fue que ando escribiendo un fic nuevo, no es Staley, es un **¡TWEEKXTHOMAS!** Que pareja más crack acabo de hacer xD en fin ¡nos leemos!

¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me hacen seguir adelante con este fic.

Chapter V

Con Ese Culón No Te Metas

Stan POV

— ¡TACO TIME! —gritó Clyde con euforia.

—Amigo debes tranquilizarte un poco —traté de tranquilizar un poco a mi amigo adicto a los tacos — ¿no te conformas con TRES VECES a la semana vamos a tu amado Taco Bell?

— ¡Los tacos es la comida más deliciosa en TODO el universo! —

— ¡Ya! No soporto oír su discusión tan absurda —comentó con enfado mi querido 'clon' Craig Tucker.

—Creo que…Stanley tiene razón Clyde, deberías tranquilizarte ya cas-i llegamos —dijo Kyle mientras me tomaba del brazo.

_Kyle es simplemente adorable, llevamos solo dos días como pareja y creo que cada hora que pasa me va enamorado un poco más._

— ¿Sabes? Eres muy tierno cuando te pones así, Kyle —le hice una suave acaricia a una de sus mejillas, él intestinamente se sonrojo.

Clyde cuando vio la escena de Stan y Kyle rápidamente miró hacia otra dirección con el ceño fruncido, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Craig.

— ¡GAH! —Gritó Tweek, —¡ES CARTMAN! —

¡Cartman! ese hijo de puta…

— ¡Hey! ¡Hola maricas! —fue el cordial saludo que recibimos del culón.

—Carajo…—susurré para que solo Kyle pudiera escucharme.

—Stanley… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Kyle.

_Oh Kyle…si supieras que ese culón es un VERDADERO hijo de puta…_

Rápidamente agarre a Kyle del brazo y corrimos en dirección opuesta, no podía permitir que ese hijo de puta empezará con sus estupideces.

— ¡Stanley! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos alegamos del grupo? —

—Luego te lo explico Kyle, ahora solo no hagas preguntas…—

Lo llevé hasta el lago Stark's, creo que es el mejor sitio que se me ocurrió para explicarle todo sobre el culón de Cartman.

—Perdóname por haberte llevado hasta aquí, es solo que…tú JAMÁS debes cruzarte con ese culón—

— ¿Te refieres al chico obeso que nos saludo diciendo "hola maricas"? —

—Sí, ese mismo culón. —

— ¿Qué tiene de malo ese tipo?

_Oh…dulce e inocente Kyle…_

—Cómo podrás haber notado la mayoría de la gente de South Park si acepta bien las parejas homosexuales, pero Cartman es la excepción, ese hijo de puta jamás dejará de molestar—

—No te entiendo…—

—Kyle, a lo que me refiero es que gente como Cartman, TODOS los días de tu vida te escupirá diariamente todos tus defectos.

—Oh…creo entender—

Me acerqué a él y le di un suave beso en su frente.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres demasiado inocente?

—No, jamás me lo habías comentado, Stanley…

—Pues…—besó—eres—beso—demasiado—beso—inocente—mi—beso—querido—beso—Kyle.

— ¡Stanley! —instantáneamente Kyle se puso rojo como su cabello.

—Lo siento, lo siento…

—Disculpado—dijo mientras me daba un suave beso cerca de mis labios.

—Te amo Kyle…—

—Y yo a ti, Stan—

Ninguno se percato que desde la sombras lo veía con tristeza cierto castaño adicto a los tacos.

Clyde POV

—Stan…—susurre mientras observaba como Stan le daba un beso a Kyle.

¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti…Stan…?

Continuará…

Proyecto Futuro: Hospital Food – South Park (pidan que parejas les gustaría ver en el fic)


	6. Chapter 6

¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Chapter VI

I Can't be With You

Kyle POV

Estar junto a Stan es una de las cosas más hermosas que he experimentado en mi vida, es demasiado atento y siempre está tratando de cuidarme de todo, como el otro día había llovido y él rápidamente me entregó su chaqueta de cuero color café oscuro…es simplemente perfecto ¿merezco tanto? ¿merezco el amor que me entrega? …no lo sé…

Hoy saldré a darme una vuelta con Tweek, amablemente Tweek me pidió que lo ayudará con el regalo sorpresa que le dará a Craig por el motivo de su cumpleaños, me dirijo hacia su departamento, tocó un par de veces la puerta hasta que por fin me abre.

— ¡Ah! Gra-acias Kyle por venir, pasa por favor—se hace a un lado para que pueda así ingresar a su pequeño departamento.

—Tienes un lindo departamento, Tweek. —

— ¡Gah! ¿en-nserio? Muchísimas gracias por el co-omentario, Kyle. —

—Y dime… ¿qué le gusta a Craig?

—Norma-almente le gusta cualquier tipo de ciga-arrilos, aunque odio que fume…puede darle cáncer pulmonar más ade-elante…—

—Oh… lo siento. —

—Sé lo que es depender de una 'droga' ya que siempre que estoy en la ca-alle todos suelen grita-arme 'además de marica **eres un adicto a la cafeína'**. —

—No dejes que eso te afecte, Tweek—hice una pausa—, no creo que a Craig le guste mucho que su novio se entristezca por cosas tan triviales—le dedique una sonrisa.

—Gracias…—

—No hay de que, Stan siempre me dice que jamás me deje llevar por los comentarios de los demás, es un buen…—

— ¿Novio? Jejeje…que no te avergüe-ence—

—No me avergüenza es solo que…estar con Stan siento que puedo enfrentar cualquier tipo de situación que se me presente. —

De pronto empezaron a oír golpes muy fuertes provenientes de la puerta, Tweek inmediatamente abrió la puerta y pudimos ver a Clyde bastante alterado.

— ¡HAN MATADO A BUTTERS! —

¿Han…matado a Butters…?

— ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO HA PASADO? —

—No sé muy bien los detalles…pero su cuerpo se hallaba tirado detrás del cine y una manta lo tapaba, según me contó Craig decía 'muerte a todos los maricas'—

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Chapter VII

Un Minuto Más

Kenny POV

Butters no puede estar muerto debe ser solo una broma de su parte ¿no? anda Butters, deja de bromear tan cruelmente y abre tus hermosos ojos…

—Kenny…él está muerto, deja de castigarte tan cruelmente—me dice Craig mientras trata de alejarme del cuerpo de mi amado Butters.

Vamos Butters, demuéstrale a Craig que sólo es una broma de muy mal gusto de tu parte ¡ABRÉ TUS OJOS!

—Kenny…—ahora me habla Stan. —, por favor trata de entenderlo, Butters ha muerto.

— ¡No! ¡NO DIGAS QUE HA MUERTO! ¡SÓLO ESTA JUGANDO A HACERSE EL MUERTO! —

—Kenny, por favor…—

— ¡NO! ¡ANDA BUTTERS! ¡DEMUESTRALES A CRAIG Y A STAN QUE SÓLO ES UN JUEGO! —

Se acerca un par de forenses y tratan de llevarse el cuerpo de Butters en una camilla ¿qué tengo que hacer para que estos par de necios dejen en paz a mi Butters?

—Disculpe…pero, mi novio no ha esta muerto ¿puede dejarlo en paz?

—Hey, amigo, este chico ya está muerto déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo ¿vale? —

¡PAR DE NECIOS! Cómo me fastidian….

Continuará…

Ok, mi padre necesita la PC así que hasta aquí le dejaré ¡lo siento!


	8. Chapter 8

¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Chapter VIII

Segundo Tiempo

Stan POV

Me duele ver a Kenny en ese estado, pero… ¿quién habrá asesinado a Butters? Me refiero a que nos referimos a Butters el chico más inocente de todo South Park, hasta donde yo sé él no era un chico problemático, claro omitiendo el hecho de cuando éramos niños solíamos jugar a los superhéroes y él eligió ser el súper villano.

¿Quién pudo asesinar a Butters?

Esta clase de muerte me recordó a lo que me había contado Kyle acerca de su anterior pareja. No entiendo muy bien este asunto, en South Park siempre pasan cualquier tipo de cosas, las parejas homosexuales ya no son tan mal aceptadas como antes, de hecho mis padres tomaron mi homosexualidad con buena gana y no solo yo sino que también a mis otros amigos.

Aunque había un chico en todo South Park que no soportaba a los Homosexuales y ese era…. ¡ERIC THEODORE CARTMAN!

¿Ese culón habrá sido capaz…?

—Craig…—lo llamé y él inmediatamente se voltio para verme—, creo que tengo a un sospechoso tras la muerte de Butters…y ese alguien es…—

— ¿Cartman? —

—Pero… ¿cómo pudiste ser tan rápido para llegar a esa conclusión? —

—Fácil, mi querido Marsh… ¿recuerdas cuando Kyle y tú salieron corriendo cuando el culón nos saludo? —

—Aja ¿qué tiene que ver eso? —

—Cuando ustedes dos se largaron de ahí, rápidamente Cartman empezó a ser todo tipo de preguntas, luego apareció Butters que al parecer acababa de salir del supermercado porque tenía una bolsa llena de manzanas consigo. —

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con qué Cartman PUDO haber asesinado a Butters? —

—Se paciente y déjame terminar…—me hizo su típica señal con el dedo.

—Está bien, lo siento Craig, prosigue. —

—Cartman pregunto quién era ese chico pelirrojo y tontamente Butters le respondió que era un chico nuevo que recién había llegado al pueblo, después Cartman añadió '¿y es pareja de Stan?', luego Clyde salió corriendo a la misma dirección dónde tú y Kyle se fueron, eso aumentó la maldita morbosidad de Cartman, yo estaba harto con ese jodido ambiente así que me largue al Taco Bell junto con Tweek, ese fue mi error, deje a Butters con Cartman y sabrá Dios que cosas habrán hablado esos dos…—

— ¡GAH! ¡CRAGI! —Oí como el pobre de Tweek sonaba más raro de lo normal—, ¿cómo está Butters?

—Él…falleció Tweekers…—

— ¡GAH! ¿¡QUÉ! —

—Stan ¿eso es cierto? —preguntó Kyle que recién llegaba con Clyde que estaba más atrás de él.

—Lamentablemente…sí…Butters falleció. —

— ¡DEJEN DE DECIR QUE BUTTERS ESTÁ MUERTO! —Gritó Kenny—, estoy harto de que me jodan con lo mismo ¡¿acaso no pueden dejar de joderme? —

—Amigo, estás en un estado de negación, se qué es difícil para ti aceptar la realidad, pero entiende…Butters ha muerto y no podrá volver…—

Kenny me lanzó un golpe, inmediatamente caí en el pavimento de la banqueta.

— ¡QUE TE JODAN STAN! —

Kyle rápidamente me ayudo a levantarme, Kenny salió corriendo del lugar, creo que se dirigía hacia la casa de los Stotch ¿qué haría ahí él?

— ¿Estás bien, Stan? —preguntó Kyle mientras trataba de acariciarme dónde me había golpeado Kenny con anterioridad.

—Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto por mí. —

…. POV

Él siguiente eres tú en morir…jodido marica…

Cierto castaño tenía una fotografía (sacada del Facebook) de Kyle Broflovski.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Aire Soy

Dogpoo Petuski POV

—Mataré a todos esos jodidos maricas…—murmuré mientras veía como Kenny golpeaba a MI Stan.

Matar a Butters fue demasiado simple, le había dicho de que su amado Kenny le tenía una sorpresa y me había pedido que lo llevará hasta la parte trasera del cine, ya estando ahí sólo le tuve que clavar una daga en la zona dónde se encuentra su corazón, basto con una vez para que él cayera muerto, después retiré la daga y salí corriendo de ahí.

Si yo no pude ser feliz con la persona que amo…nadie podrá ser feliz…

Estoy harto de que nadie me tome en serio ¿por qué no puedo resaltar un poco más?

Estoy harto de vivir siempre a la sombra de los demás… Jamás pude llamar la atención de Stan… Traté de resaltar con mis buenas calificaciones, pero solo logré que el jodido de Cartman se burlara más de mí ¿y qué opinó Stan? …Nada…

Una vez traté de invitarlo a salir a cenar juntos, pero él dijo que ese día saldría con Craig y los demás… y después de tanto tiempo cuando le pediría otra cita…apareció ese pelirrojo desconocido para arruinarlo todo… ¿cómo es que él logró la atención de Stan en tan poco tiempo?

Eso me destrozo…

Ahora solo puedo ser feliz en mis sueños, dónde tengo a un Stan que me ama, me cuida…me hace el amor incontable de veces, pero cuando despierto…solo terminó con una erección y con las sabanas húmedas, mientras que ese pelirrojo debe amanecer en sus brazos… lo que daría para estar en su situación…

Por esa razón, he decido acabar con la vida de ese pelirrojo, así no habrá más obstáculos para estar con Stan.

Pero, también esta Tweek, antes de matar a ese pelirrojo debo dañar a Craig, sólo por ser tan igual a mi amado Stan, no tengo nada contra Tweek, pero debo dañar de algún modo a Craig ya que él también me robaba a mi Stan.

¿Estaré loco? Tal vez… ¿quién no se vuelve loco por el amor?

Sólo hay que esperar un poco y por fin podré ser feliz…

Stan POV

Después de que los forenses se llevarán el cuerpo de Butters, Craig y Tweek se retiraron a la casa del último, al pobre de Tweek le daría un ataque pronto si no tomaba su café para tranquilizarse tras después de tanta emoción, Clyde se retiró hacia su casa, lo vi demasiado triste…después de que me confesará sus sentimientos nuestra relación se ha distanciado un poco…

Debo admitir que ha sido un día bastante pesado, por eso le sugerí a Kyle que podríamos pasar el resto del día en mi casa, él acepto algo dudoso ¿acaso le daría pena pasar un par de horas a solas conmigo?

Cuando llegamos hacia la entrada de mi pequeño hogar, él inmediatamente se echó para atrás.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kyle? no es como si te fuera a pasar algo si estás a solas con tu novio…

— ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a pasar a un lugar…?

—Tonterías, ya llegamos hasta aquí, mi querido Kyle.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla antes de disponer abrir la puerta de la entrada.

Cuando por fin pude abrir la puerta, salió corriendo hacia nosotros Clyde (mi Beagle) de apenas unos 4 meses de vida.

—Hola muchacho ¿cómo estás? ¿Me has extrañado? ¿Tienes hambre?

Clyde simplemente ladró y empezó a mover su diminuta cola.

—Oh…pero que malos mis modales…Clyde, él es mi querido novio Kyle, Kyle él es mi amado Clyde, es una buena compañía.

— ¿Por qué se llama Clyde?

—Oh…eso es porque Clyde me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños ¿acaso no es un lindo cachorrito?

—Debo admitir que es muy lindo, pero no tanto como tú.

Cargué a Clyde y se lo pasé a Kyle.

—Anda…no muerde, bueno sí lo hace por querer jugar, no te lo vayas a tomar de mala gana.

—Descuida, me encantan los perros.

—Bien.

Le entregué a Clyde y él con algo de torpeza lo tomó entre sus manos.

Tomé el rostro de Kyle y le di un suave beso en los labios.

—Te amo...

—Mmhm…Stanley…yo también te amo.

Dogpoo Petuski POV

Observaba como aquel odioso pelirrojo podía saborear los labios de MI Stan.

—Sólo espera…pronto llegará tu hora…

Clyde POV

¿Qué carajos hace Dogpoo detrás de los arbustos de la casa de Stan…?

Continuará…

_¡Hola! ¡Hola!  
>¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras?<br>Se andarán preguntado ¿y a esta que le dio por actualizar temprano?  
>La razón (creo yo) que es simple…cómo no tengo tareas, aproveché para estar en la PC y actualizar la historia, en este capítulo aclaré quien es el asesino de mi amado Butters (será que soy yo…pero ¿en los últimos capítulos no ponen a Kenny y a Butters demasiado juntos?) Yo ya tomé a Butters como el quinto miembro del 'Team Stan' ¿ustedes no? en fin, me desvié del tema, y ustedes se preguntarán ¿por qué carajos puse a Dogpoo cómo el malo de la historia?<em>

_FÁCIL…_

_**POR QUE SHINIGAMIJAZZDARK89 AMA LO **_**RANDOM **

_Además de que Dogpoo se me hace uno de los personajes más lindos que puede haber en South Park (Ustedes: ¿WTF?)  
>Ok, olviden mis tonterías y vamos al…<em>

_¡RINCÓN DE REVIEWS!_

_Tweekers Tucker: Después de leer este capítulo le dirás 'Puto' a alguien más… si no puse a Theodore cómo el malo de la historia, es porque es demasiado cliché… y sí cada vez pongo a Kyle cómo todo un UKE ¿violable?_

_Symphknot: Gracias por decir que ando muy bien con el fic, gracias te doy a tomarte la molestia de leerme ¡Gracias!_

_Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan: Theodore no es el puto asesino…demasiado cliché para m gusto… sólo lo puse como el 'posible' asesino (bien estilo CLUE) gracias por dejarme reviews en los capítulos que no habías leído._

_queenBwaldorf: Otra vez…el culón no tuvo nada que ver xD ¿se transporta en silla de ruedas porque no hay otra manera de mover tales kilos de grasa? Ok, mejor ya no digo más (no vaya ser que se vengue como lo hizo con el Sr. MmOkay xD) ¡gracias por leerme! No mataré a Kyle…¿no por ahora?_

_Taichi Sora: Sí, soy una hija de …. por matar a Butters, aunque tomaré en cuenta lo que me había dicho queenBwaldorf en su Review (demasiados spoilers) ojala este capítulo no logré decepcionarte._

Sin más que decir…. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Perdóname

Dogpoo Petuski POV

El día de ayer este Clyde me había visto detrás de los arbustos tuve que le decir un 'Perdón' y salí corriendo de ahí con dirección hacia mi casa.

¿Cómo habría terminado toda esa 'situación' en la que se encontraba mi Stan y ese jodido pelirrojo? ¿habrían hecho el amor? ¡Con solo pensarlo me enferma!

¿Por qué todos a mí alrededor son tan felices? ¿Cómo podría ser yo feliz?

La respuesta era obvia: Mata al pelirrojo y así tendré el amor de Stan.

Ahora lo único que me preocupa es ¿cómo puedo asesinar a Tweek? Y en qué momento debo actuar.

Stan POV

Ayer cuando intentaba dar 'el segundo paso' con Kyle, algún tonto empezó a tocar la puerta con insistencia.

Flash Back

— ¿Quién carajos puede ser…?

— ¿No será uno de tus amigos? —preguntó Kyle.

—Tal vez…Craig debe estar con Tweek—'seguramente fallándoselo' pensé.

Pero ese pensamiento se me fue cuando recordé que no hace poco de unas horas que Butters había falleció ¿quién se pone a follar cuando un amigo tuyo lo asesinan? Esperen….es lo mismo ¡que intento hacer con Kyle! soy un jodido pervertido, se que ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que folle ¿hace unos…10 meses? Está bien, recuerdo haberme follado a Gary Harrison hasta casi llegar a 'romperle el culo en dos'…Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con saber que esa persona que estaba detrás de la puerta seguía golpeando, pero con más fuerza.

— ¡VOY! —grité causando que Clyde (mi perro) se despertase de una de sus magnificas siestas.

Abrí con pesadez la puerta.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece…? ¿Clyde?

Clyde (perro) comenzó a morder los acetatos de mis tenis.

— ¡NO! ¡Perro malo! ¡No hagas eso!

Clyde soltó un suspiro, se arrodillo y tomó a Clyde (perro) mientras esté lo recibía con alegría.

—Al parecer te ha extrañado…mira que le has 'pegado' tu pereza a mi pobre cachorrito.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —dijo cómo si ignoro completamente mi comentario anterior.

—Claro, pasa—

Clyde solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la sala dónde estaba sentado Kyle.

—Hola Clyde—saludo amablemente mi novio.

—Hola Kyle…—

— ¿A qué venias Clyde? —pregunte. 'mira que has arruinado mi velada con Kyle' pensé.

—Bueno, este Craig hace rato me había llamado y me dijo que Kenny se suicido, así que vine a avisarles, pero cuando llegue a tu casa Stan me encontré con… ¿cómo se llamaba…? Dog…

—DogPoo—completé.

—Sí, la cosa es que lo encontré detrás de uno de tus arbustos—.

'¿Haciendo el papel de voyeurista...?' pensé.

— ¿Y que con eso? —preguntó Kyle.

— ¿Por qué mierdas DogPoo estaría espiando a Stan? —preguntó Clyde mientras le acariciaba el lomo a mi cachorrito haciendo que este se relajara.

—No se…mañana iré a hablar con él. — dije poniéndole el punto final a esta conversación sin sentido.

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora estaba enfrente de la casa de DogPoo toqué la puerta varias veces cuando él por fin abrió.

—Hola ¿puedo pasar?

—Oh…claro ¡por supuesto! —

Torpemente él comenzó a 'arreglar sus pertenencias en su respectivo sitio'.

—Hey…hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿cómo está todo en tu vida—creo que era mejor crear un ambiente menos tenso.

— No ha pasado nada interesante en mi vida…sigo siendo él mismo de antes.

— Tonterías…te ves un poco más atlético ¿has hecho ejercicio?

—Pues, debo decirte que sí he hecho algo de ejercicio, pero no todos los días.

—Pues está dando resultados, felicidades.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus novedades?

—No ha pasado mucho, tengo novio ¿sabías? Se llama Kyle y estoy realmente feliz con él.

—Oh… ¿y no han tenido…relaciones sexuales?

—No, todavía no es momento según él, aunque no lo culpo sólo llevamos poco días siendo pareja.

— ¿Dónde está el ahora?

—Ayer me dijo que saldría por unos días con su familia a New York, prometió que me traería algo de por allá, demasiado tierno ¿no?

—Sí, demasiado tierno…

Dogpoo Petuski POV

Me acerqué hacia Stan, me puse de rodillas ante él comenzando a acariciar su entrepierna.

Era mi oportunidad…

— ¿Qué….haces…?

—Te estoy dando lo que Kyle no puede darte…. **Placer** ….

Le desabroché sus pantalones y baje la bragueta para así sacar su ya erecto pene.

Stan POV

'Perdón Kyle…' fue lo último que pensé antes de tener sexo con DogPoo Petuski.

Continuará….

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras?  
>Seguro me quieren matar por cortarlo ahí o simplemente por poner a un Stan infiel<br>¡Tengo buenas razones! Si quieren que este fic se alargue más y más, debo poner obstáculos o 'x' situaciones a nuestros personajes.  
>Habrán notado que puse al mormón de Gary Harrison en la historia ¿les gustaría que saliera más adelante o no?<p>

Me dieron unas ganas de hacer 3 One-Shots de mis tres parejas favoritas: Style, Creek y Bunny.  
>Así serían titulados:<p>

Secreto De Amor — BUNNY

Bla Bla Bla…Significa Te Amo — CREEK

Dreams Are Dangerous — STYLE

Tengo que informar: **la siguiente semana son exámenes para mí** , así que si me llegó a tardar más lo de normal en actualizar la historia saben mis razones.

¡Nos leemos!

Esta vez no pondré 'Rincón de Reviews' Sorry…

¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes de la serie South Park son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

_Chapter XI_

_No Way Out_

Stan POV

Me siento la mierda más grande del universo ¿cómo he podido engañar a Kyle? ¿Tan 'urgido' estaba? Mierda y más mierda…ahora no se cómo carajos veré a los ojos a Kyle cuando vuelva de su viaje, lo mejor es contarle esto a alguien, no, no…nadie debe saberlo, es un OSCURO secreto entre Dogpoo Petuski y mío. Nadie debe saberlo.

Aunque debo admitir que ese ha sido la segunda mejor sección de sexo que he tenido en mi vida, el primer lugar se lo lleva Gary, al final tres veces fuera y dos veces dentro. Eyaculé.

¡Carajo! Hoy vuelve Kyle de su viaje… ¿qué carajo haré?

_Toc toc toc_

Oh mierda…

Me levantó del sofá y abro la puerta y ahí mi querido novio con una sonrisa en sus labios y...sorpresivamente me da un beso en los labios, corto…no duró mucho, más no pude corresponderle el beso.

— ¿Qué pasa, Stan? —Pregunta— ¿Acaso no me has extrañado como yo a ti?

—No es eso, Kyle…hay algo que tengo que decirte…

—Stan…me estás asustando…

—Primero, pasa por favor, afuera está haciendo un frió de la fregada.

—Claro.

Se adentra hacia el interior de mi pequeña casa, Clyde llega corriendo y comienza a ladrar como 'exigiendo' un poco de atención por parte de Kyle. Inmediatamente Kyle lo agarra y comienza a acariciarlo.

—Toma asiento, por favor…

—De acuerdo ¿qué carajo pasa, Stanley?

—Kyle…lo que pasa es…

_Toc toc toc_

¿Quién carajos puede ser…?

—Discúlpame un momento…

Me acercó hasta la puerta, cuando por fin la abro por completo un chico de cabello rubio se me lanza encima y me abraza con fuerza.

— ¡Stan! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado! Por fin he regresado de Utah de mis competencias de tennis ¿cómo te va, amor?

Gary Harrison ha vuelto…y lo peor del caso es que me ha llamado ¡amor! en frente de Kyle.

—Stanley… ¿tú AÚN tenías novio…?

No me da tiempo de responder cuando noto que sale corriendo de mi casa, trato de detenerlo, pero no puedo, aun tengo a Gary encima de mí.

— ¡Kyle! ¡Espera!

Continuará…

**N/A: Ok, muchos querrán matarme por dejarlo hasta aquí, pero la cosa es que toda mi inspiración se ha ido en el prólogo y el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic Style **_**"Hey, I'm lonely so lonely"**_** y además me querrán odiar aún más por que ya he puesto mucho chico interesado en Stan: Kyle Broflovski, Dogpoo Petsuke y Garry Harrison. xD ¡WTF! Con mis parejas RANDOM. ¿Pero son necesarias? Juro que esta historia va a terminar bien =) y estoy en semana de exámenes ¡HE PASADO TODOS LOS ÉXAMENES CON 90! =D ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! (al estilo Craig Tucker) voy a spoilear un poquito…Kenny y Butters PRONTO volverán a aparecer y habrá un MINI Dip incluido (es la primera vez que meto esta pareja a uno de mis fics SP) ok, no tengo mucho que contar ¡estoy agotada! Me iré a dormir~~ ¡nos leemos! =) en el próximo capítulo respondo reviews ¿Ok? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Título: Good Bye Kyle Tuesday.**

**Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/ /Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/**

**Advertencias: Slash ¡Surprises! **

**Capítulo: 12/(¿?)**

**N/A: Como sopla el viento en las ventanas, como llueve hoy. Como está la calle de vacía, como muere el sol. Estos días grises del otoño me ponen triste y al calor del fuego de mi hoguera, te recuerdo hoy…**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©ShinigamiJazzDark89**

**Rincón de Reviews**

**WxTxR**: He puesto a un Stan totalmente hijo de puta (sin ofender Sharon) mira que engañar a nuestro judío favorito :S ya me las ingeniaré en arreglar tanto embrollo que he puesto en esta historia. Yo no puedo odiar a Gary Harrison se me ha hecho uno de los mejores ukes que le han colocado a Stan P: Ojala que este capítulo te guste.

**Symphknot**: Estaba muy corto el capítulo es que sabes que es el día Sábado cuando oficialmente subo el capítulo semanal de este fic, RARA vez me adelanto en subir capítulo. Stan piensa con el pene xD ¡culpa mía! Gracias por leer mi otro fic =)

**Tweekers Tucker**: Yo no sé eso de que andas con alguien y luego la botas por otra, JAMÁS he tenido novio ¡no me avergüenzo! xD tener novio se me hace tan aburrido -.- ¡primero los estudios! (o mis padres me matan X.x) Que este capítulo te guste~

**Taichi Sora**: Nya…he puesto a un jodido Stan y a un Kyle DEMASIADO ¿Uke? xD Voy a ser sufrir a Stan en los próximos capítulos ¡ya verás! :D y sí he saco puro 9 y 10 (promedios finales en este segundo parcial) ¡SOY **TAN **FELIZ! Mujer te envidio *mira su imagen de perfil* tienes una playera de Stan… lo que yo daría por tener una de South Park U.u

**Gabiiii981**: Entra en escena Gary y será un personaje MUY importante en el transcurso de los siguientes capítulos. Y debo decirte que tu fic esta EXCELENTE *o* me haces llorar, reír, enojar, etc… eres buena escritora.

_Chapter XII_

_Anónimo Deseo_

**Kyle POV**

Me importa una gran mierda todo lo que tenga que ver con Stan ya no quiero volver a verlo, no quiero, no quiero oírlo... ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto? todas esas palabras que me había dicho no eran más que viles mentiras que tontamente yo creí en cada una de sus mentiras, lo odio pero, lo amo al mismo tiempo. Soy tan débil…

No me doy cuenta que he llegado hasta el parque dónde por primera vez Stan me había besado, ahora este lugar solo representaba una atmosfera de infinita soledad, aquí me había besado, aquí me había dicho que le gustaba, aquí me había dicho que me protegería de todo lo que pudiera causarme daño…pero tan sólo eran mentiras, todo lo que venía de Stan eran una sucias mentiras, lo odio.

**Stan POV**

Cuando por fin pude deshacer el abrazo que me proporcionaba Gary, me miró fijamente a los ojos y claramente podía leer que a gritos me pedía una explicación.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Stan? ¿Y quién era él?

Me levanté del suelo y luego lo ayude a él a levantarse ya estando los dos de pie, cerré la puerta de entrada, cuando me voltee pude ver que Gary estaba ya subiendo las escaleras junto con sus maletas.

Dios…que no vaya a mi dormitorio…

Subí con rapidez las escaleras y cuando llegué hasta la puerta de mi habitación, lo encontré desempacado sus cosas, estaba guardando sus ropas junto con las mías.

—Exactamente Gary ¿qué estás haciendo? —cuestione.

— ¿Acaso no ves, amor? claramente planeo quedarme por unos días aquí contigo, hasta que pueda conseguirme un pequeño departamento en donde vivir o ¿prefieres a que me quede contigo?

—Gary…tú y yo ya no somos pareja ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah… ¿lo dices por el chico pelirrojo? —hizo una pausa— Tranquilo, no me molesta que me hayas reemplazado, ahora estoy aquí y puedo complacerte en todo lo que quieras.

—Espera ¿qué? Tú bien sabes que después de aquella noche de sexo habíamos OFICIALMENTE terminado nuestra relación.

—No lo recuerdo… pero, ya no le tomes tanta importancia a esas pequeñeces, ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría dormir un rato.

Oh mierda y más mierda ¡¿cómo carajos me metí en este problema?

Gary ni se molesto en hablar más del tema, se empezó a desvestir enfrente de mí para después colocarse una de mis playeras ¡SÓLO ESO CUBRÍA SU CUERPO!

Maldición…sólo me está provocando, pero ya no quiero meterme en más problemas, lo mejor será ignorarlo y dormir en el sofá. Y cuando empezaba retirarme de la habitación, Gary me abrazo por detrás.

—Hazme tuyo…por favor, Stanley…

****40 minutos después****

Doy por finalizada mi relación con Kyle, de nada servirá disculparme con él después de haberme acostado con Dogpoo Petuski y Gary Harrison.

Gary ahora duerme sobre mi pecho, totalmente sonrojado y sudoroso…

Gracias a la iluminación que trasmite la luna puedo ver a lo lejos el calendario que indicaba 'Martes 22 de Noviembre'

Ahora si era oficial… —Good Bye Kyle Tuesday—

**Dogpoo Petuski **

Son exactamente las dos de la mañana y me dirijo hacia la casa de MI 'amante' Stanley Randall Marsh.

Pero antes de llegar a mi destino veo Kenny junto a… ¡BUTTERS!...

— ¿Acaso ibas a un lugar, pedazo de mierda? —preguntó colerizado McCormick.

— ¿Qué carajos quieres, McCormick?

—Oh…haber… ¿qué carajos quiero…? —hizo una pausa—, cierto…lo que quiero es saber ¡¿Por qué carajos mataste a Butters?

—No sé de qué mierdas me estás hablando, McCormick…

—Deja de hacerte el tonto, Butters me ha contado todo, le mentiste para luego matarle ¿Qué mierda te hizo Butters para que le hicieras eso? ¡RESPONE HIJO DE PUTA!

— ¡A MI NO ME DICES 'HIJO DE PUTA', HIJO DE PUTA!

Kenny avanzó rápidamente hacia a mí, para iniciar una sesión de golpes que al parecer no tendría final, por cada golpe que me daba yo le devolvía débilmente uno, yo jamás había peleado y no sabía cómo carajos saldría vivo de esta…

A la medida que los golpes de McCormick se hacían más fuertes, ya no respondía o forcejaba, estaba tirado en la banqueta, mi rostro estaba bañado de sangre, cuando los golpes pararon, solté un largo suspiro y cerré mis parpados de manera lenta, lo último que vi fue a un Butters llorando detrás de McCormick y ya no recuerdo nada más…

Cuando desperté me encontraba en un lugar… ¿bastante extraño? Todo estaba cubierto por color rojo y llamas por donde sea que miraba, cuando vi a Damien supe que me esperaba lo peor.

—Hola hijo de puta, veo que Kenny cumplió con la mitad de nuestro acuerdo, mira que tuve que convertir a Butters en un inmortal a cambio de que Kenny me trajera al puto que mato a su novio.

— ¿Qué piensas hacerme…?—pregunté con terror.

—Nada…Pip me dijo que no podía tocarte ni un pelo, tu único castigo será vagar por el infierno por el resto de la eternidad.

Gracias a Pip no me ha pasado gran cosa….

—Pero…como Pip no está en estos momentos aquí ya que lo dejé en casa preparándome una deliciosa cena inglesa, tú mi querido Dogpoo serás…

— ¡DAMIAN! Te dije que no le hicieras nada Dogpoo, ahora ven a casa a cenar.

—Oh, vamos Pip…

—Ni una sola palabra más, señorito, derecho a la casa.

Ja…debo admitir que ver al hijo de las tinieblas siendo mandado por Phillip "Pip" Pirrup es demasiado cómico.  
>Aunque eso no me librará de la ira de Damien después…<p>

**Clyde POV**

Hoy es un magnifico día porque es ¡TACO TIME! Ya llamé a Craig y a Tweek por teléfono para que nos reunamos todos en Taco Bell, personalmente iré a avisarle a Stan y Kyle que vengan con nosotros, ya llegando a la casa de Stan, tocó varias veces la puerta, cuando por fin se abre la puerta puedo ver a un Gary cubierto por una bata de ¿Stan?

¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA AQUÍ!

—Hola Clyde, pasa por favor, Stan se esta duchando, pronto nos acompañara.

—Hola Gary… ¿cuándo volviste de Utah?

—Exactamente ayer por la noche.

—Oh…entiendo, hoy los chicos y yo nos vamos a reunir en Taco Bell ¿te animas a ir?

—Por supuesto, me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido junto con Stan.

Haber…en serio ¿qué mierda pasa aquí?

— ¿Con Stan?

—Oh…Stan y yo hemos vuelto a ser pareja.

— ¡Espera! Pero ¡él está con Kyle!

— ¿Te refieres al chico pelirrojo?

—Exactamente.

—Oh, ya no es más el novio de Stan, ya que anoche Stan me hizo el amor cómo nunca me lo había hecho.

Ya no pude seguir escuchando al mormón de Gary…tenía que ir a ver a Kyle cuanto antes. Y tener que ayudarlo de una manera u otra…

Continuará…

**Nota/Final/de la Autora**: _El capítulo más largo que he escrito X.x y eso que son las 10 de la mañana y no he desayunado ni nada, no sé de dónde saque tanta inspiración, tal vez la próxima semana escriba un One-Shot de Tweek titulado __**'My Coffin'**__ ok, volviendo al tema original espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y quiero agradecer a la gente que lee se toma su tiempo en leer este fic. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Título: Good Bye Kyle Tuesday.**

**Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/ Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/**

**Advertencias: Slash ¡Surprises! **

**Capítulo: 13/(¿?)**

**N/A: Ok, ya saben que mañana u otro día subiré un mejor capítulo, así que si no les gusta este capítulo tenga un poco de paciencia que ha sido una semana bastante dura para mí. **

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©ShinigamiJazzDark89**

_Chapter XIII_

_Look Through My Eyes_

**Kyle POV**

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siento esta horrible presión en mi pecho?  
>Siento como si una larga daga se clavara muy lentamente sobre mi corazón, no creo soportarlo más.<p>

**Clyde POV**

¡Maldición! Tuve que cancelar mi querido 'Taco Time' y todo por la culpa de Stan, se supone que él sería feliz con Kyle, ¡ahora resulta que esta con Gary!

Definitivamente este no es el Stan Randall Marsh de quién me enamoré, el no actuaría tan…estúpidamente.

Sí, esa es la manera de catalogarlo ahora: es un **grandísimo idiota**.

—Que grandísimo hijo de…. —.

Ahora estoy en la residencia Broflovski, jamás he entrado en este hogar y la verdad ¡me muero de ganas por conocer a los familiares de Kyle! posiblemente… ¡sean iguales de geniales que él!

Tocó la puerta varias veces y cuando por fin veo que… ¿una mujer gorda y pelirroja? ¿Será la criada?

—Discúlpeme… ¿puede llamar a los señores de la casa? —.

— ¿Qué quiere joven? —.

—Hablar con los padres de Kyle, para ver si lo dejarían salir un rato ya que tengo que hablar con él—.

—Claro que puedes salir con Kyle, deja lo llamó—.

Esperen… ¿ella es la madre de Kyle?

Grandísima mierda de mundo…

La GRAN mujer empieza a gritar el nombre de Kyle, y cuando veo a Kyle bajar por las escaleras, no puedo creer el estado en que se encuentra, no ha pasado ni un día desde el 'oficial' rompimiento y él ya tiene un estado físico bastante lamentable.

—Kyle, este chico…—.

—No te preocupes mamá, se ha que ha venido, así que dile a Ike que después jugaré videojuegos con él cuando regresé—.

Observó cómo le dedica una falsa sonrisa a su madre, al parecer la GRAN señora Broflovski todavía no se han enterado la relación que tiene su hijo con Stan.

Kyle sale del interior de su casa y comienzo a seguirle su paso, ya estando más alejados lo mejor será comenzar con el interrogatorio.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

Clyde POV

—Bueno Kyle, ¿te gustaría acompañarme….?

Kyle repentinamente detuvo su caminata, lo miré extrañado ¿acaso había visto al culón?

¡Ja! No lo culparía si le temiera al culón más grande todo South Park, dirigí mi vista hacia lo que veía Kyle con tanto terror dibujado en su rostro.

No jodas…

¡STAN Y GARY BESANDO EN PLENA CALLE! ¡NO JODAS!

Kyle POV

Ver ahí a Stan besando a Gary, es lo más doloroso que he visto en toda mi vida, ¿tan rápido se ha olvidado de mí?

—Clyde, por favor vámonos de aquí—.

—De acuerdo—.

Odio a Stan, es el gran hijo de puta, no lo quiero volver a ver nunca más, lo mejor será decirle a mis padres que iré a vivirme a Denver por un tiempo.

Clyde me toma de la mano, haciendo que se entrelazasen.

—Kyle, ¿te gustaría ir a visitar a Craig y a Tweek? —.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, no quería ver a Stan con su nuevo novio por ahí.

No.

No soy un masoquista que le gusta sufrir a cada momento del día.

Clyde me conduce hasta llegar hasta una pequeña casa pintada color oscuro, me suelta la mano para así tocar varias veces la puerta.

— ¿Qué marica es el que me molesta a Tweekers y a mi mientras vemos Red Racer?

Continuara…

P.D: Pueden odiarme por dejarlo tan corto, pero PROMETO que el próximo capítulo será más largo.


	15. Chapter 15

Título: Good Bye Kyle Tuesday.

Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/

Advertencias: Slash ¡Surprises!

Capítulo: 15/(¿?)

N/A: No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que de nuevo saque el primer lugar en promedios, I would be so happy.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ®ShinigamiJazzDark89

_Chapter XV_

_Tell me something_

El pelinegro abrió la puerta con notorio fastidio y arqueo una ceja cuando vio a un Clyde sonriente y un Kyle bastante deprimido.

—¿Qué mierdas has hecho, Clyde? —. Preguntó Craig mientras le propinaba un golpe a la cabeza de Clyde.

—¡Auch! —Se quejo Clyde—, no he hecho nada, y si Kyle esta así es porque…—.

—¡GAH! ¡JESUCRITO! ¿¡No lo habrás violado o sí? —gritó Tweek mientras se jalaba su camisa verde mal abotonada.

—¡No! Nada de eso ha pasado, lo juro por Taco Bell…—dijo Clyde todo nervioso cuando vio como Craig fruncía más el ceño con cada.

—¿Puedo pasar? No me siento muy bien—.Dijo Kyle en un hilo de voz, desde que vio aquella escena todo en él parecía derrumbarse.

—Claro, pasa—. Dijo Craig.

Kyle sólo asintió con la cabeza y se adentro a la casa de Tucker y Tweak.

—¿Qué carajos ha pasado, Clyde? —preguntó Clyde, mientras que Tweek apagaba el televisor y le decía a Kyle dónde podría sentarse.

—Stan ha dejado a Kyle porque Gary regreso—.Susurro Clyde para que sólo Craig pudiese escucharlo.

—¡¿Qué? —Exclamó Craig—, ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA LO MATARÉ! —. (N/A: Dialogo sacado de 'Tweek vs Craig')

Craig salió de la casa totalmente encabronado en busca de Marsh, ni se preocupo en ponerse su habitual gorro y su suéter.

Oh no, eso no tenía la mayor importancia para Craig Tucker.

Eso era lo de menos, lo que importaba ahora es que Marsh estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Cuando visualizó a Marsh, este se encontraba saliendo de la tienda de pastelillos junto con Gary que no lo soltaba del brazo.

—¡HEY MARSH! —.

Pero, ni le dejo reaccionar a Stanley ya que le propino un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que este cayera al suelo y además Gary mirarse tal escena totalmente aterrado y a punto de tirar el pastel al suelo.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa, Tucker? —.

—Más bien, que coño te pasa a ti Marsh, mira que dejar a Kyle por ese mormón de mierda—.

Tucker le envió una mirada llena de odio al mormón, este simplemente gimió por lo bajo, estaba aterrado, Tucker bien podría matar a Marsh a golpes en ese mismo instante.

Gary dejó el pastel a un lado para así ayudar a que Stan se levantará del suelo, Stan le lanzó una mirada de odio a Craig y este sólo le hizo su habitual seña con el deño.

—A mi no me puedes joder, Stan. Eso que te quede claro ¿este bien? —.

—¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS USTEDES! —gritó Stan.

—¿Harto de que…?

—¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE TODOS ME MIREN MAL POR HABER ENGAÑADO A KYLE! ¿QUIERES SABER ALGO MÁS? ¡ME ACOSTÉ CON DOGPOO CUANDO EL SE FUE DE SOUTH PARK POR UNOS DÍAS! ¿¡FELIZ! —

Tucker estaba más que perturbado por tal confesión ¿acaso no tenía algo de vergüenza?

—¿Sólo fui un juego para ti…?—preguntó una voz detrás de Stan.

Cuando Stan volteo pudo ver a Kyle, estaba a punto de llorar, Stan trató de tocarle para tranquilizarle pero este Kyle le dio una bofetada, haciendo que Stan cayera nuevamente hacia el frió pavimento de la banqueta.

—¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO STANLEY RANDALL MARSH! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE…JAMÁS…!—.

Y diciendo esto, Kyle se dio media vuelta para correr y desaparecer la visión de ambos pelinegros y un mormón que en todo el tiempo había contemplado la escena.

—Eres un hijo de puta, Marsh—dijo Tucker—, ya no quiero saber nada de ti, ni te acerques a mi o a Tweek o Clyde, ya no eres más nuestro amigo, hasta nunca, pendejo de mierda—.

Tucker le dio una patada en el torso para después escupirle.

Todo había acabado para Stan.

Ya no tenía amigos y Kyle lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: Good Bye Kyle Tuesday.**

**Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/ Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/**

**Advertencias: Slash ¡Surprises! **

**Capítulo: 16/(¿?)**

**N/A: Muchos habrán notado que he comenzado a escribir drabbles (rara vez oneshots) de diferentes pareja de South Park, y debo informar que primero quiero terminar con los pedidos que me varias lectoras me han pedido y después podré regresar con este fic y con el otro que tengo en proceso también. ¿Podrán ser pacientes? O3o **

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Facebook: www. Facebook****. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©ShinigamiJazzDark89**

_Chapter XVI_

_Un Nuevo Comienzo_

Han pasado cuatro años después de aquél, Kyle y Stan jamás volvieron a cruzar palabras o siquiera una mirada.

Claro que no, después de todo Stan había sido 'exiliado' de todos sus anteriores amigos, él único que todavía le hablaba era Clyde, al parecer él era el único amigo que le quedaba. Él era el 'mensajero' ya que se encargaba de contarle –o más bien chismear- todo lo que le pasaba al grupillo de Craig y también que le ocurría a Kyle.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en cuatro años, Gary se había ido otra vez a uno de sus tantas competencias mundiales; Eric Theodore Cartman había fallecido hace un par de meses atrás, murió de un infarto, las únicas personas que fueron al funeral del culón fue su madre, ya que Cartman se había conseguido más enemigos que amigos; Otro cambio fue el hecho de que el 'team Craig' se unieron nuevos integrantes: Kevin Stoley, Token Williams y Jason.

Y ¿Qué paso con Kenny y Butters?

Bueno, Kenny se fue de South Park junto con Butters.

Todo había cambiado, pero las únicas personas que no habían cambiado en casi nada eran:

Stanley Randall Marsh & Kyle Broflovski.

¿Qué sorpresas le tundra el futuro incierto?

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: Good Bye Kyle Tuesday.**

**Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/ Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/**

**Advertencias: Slash ¡Surprises! **

**Capítulo: 17/(¿?)**

**N/A: Bueno, aquí les dejo su capítulo semanal, pero debo informar que en las próximas semanas hay pruebas para mí, así que si no me ven mucho por FanFiction ya saben la razón de mi ausencia, toda mi creatividad se irá a la basura, ya que me llenaré la cabeza con tanta formula de Química y Matemáticas. Ustedes ya me entenderán…**

**¡VAMOS AL RINCÓN DE REVIEWS!**

**_Symphknot: Si 'asesine' a Cartman es porque me fastidia un poco el personaje, además de que ni toma un papel verdaderamente importante en esta historia (como en mis demás fics) Aquí te dejo este capítulo, ojala te guste._**

**_Taichi Sora: Y yo te respondo: ¡GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEW! y por decir que la historia esta genial xD_**

**_Chibiheart333: Si, si…maté a Cartman ¿y qué? Owo ¡Gracias por dejar Review!_**

**_Gabiiii981: Como le dije a Symphknot, Cartman JAMÁS tomo un papel verdaderamente importante en esta historia, sólo fue un RELLENO y todos saben que el relleno no cuenta xD. Gracias por el review~ me haces tan feliz ;w;_**

**_Tweekers Tucker: Después de leer mi N/A deberás SER MUY paciente, chica e.e ¡Gracias por dejarme un Review! aunque todavía no entiendo tu lado y el de Iner Ken e.e_**

**_Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan: ¡GRACIAS POR DEJER QUE MI FIC ES AWESOME! ¿Habrá más interrogantes? ¿Seré tan troll como Tite Kubo? xD (No sé si lees el manga de Bleach para que entiendas mi mal chiste)_**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Facebook: ww****w. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami **

**®ShinigamiJazzDark89**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter XVII<em>

_Miss You_

* * *

><p>—<em>Mmm…dime que me quieres, Stan...—susurraba -o más bien suplicaba- el pelirrojo que se hallaba debajo del cuerpo del pelinegro.<em>

—_No te quiero Kyle, yo te amo. —contestó el pelinegro mientras lo embestía haciendo que al pelirrojo se le salieran pequeños gemidos._

* * *

><p><em>Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before…Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known~~<em>

—Jodida alarma de mierda…—

Se sienta en su cama, toma con fastidio su Iphone y desactiva la maldita alarma.

—Cuatro años han pasado ¿eh? —suelta esas palabras con cierta ironía en ellas—, Cuatro malditos años que han hecho de mi vida una grandísima mierda… ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? —

Se descobija y voltea a ver el reloj digital que está en la mesita de noche, este marcaba las: 4:00 de la mañana, con fastidio el -ya no tan joven- Stanley Marsh se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia el sillón en dónde estaba su fiel gorro color gris. Ya no usaba el gorro azul con su fiel pompón rojo, no este gorro ahora estaba en manos de su -ahora sí- ex novio Gary.

* * *

><p>Stan POV<p>

Cuatro años han pasado desde aquel fatal día en dónde dije todas esas estupideces y lo peor de todo…el día en que Kyle comenzó a odiarme ¿cómo pude engañarlo de aquella forma? Simplemente me merezco el premio al mayor idiota.

Me siento miserable, ahora estoy tan solo que cualquiera que me vea siente lastima hacia mí, ya no tengo amigos, bueno, sólo esta Clyde, el único que a pesar de todo no me ha abandonado.

Me alegro mucho por Clyde, ahora él tiene a su 'alguien especial' y ese es Kevin Stoley, lo envidio ya quisiera yo estar así con Kyle, pero sé que es imposible que él me perdone, ni siquiera le he dirigido la palabra; seguramente me odia más ya que jamás traté de disculparme con él.

Soy la mierda más grande de este mundo, ya que Cartman falleció y eso me hace ser más mierda que él.

Cuando me enteré de que Kenny había matado a Dogpoo me entristecí un poco, sólo un poco.  
>Lo único que sentía por aquel sujeto con el que engañe a Kyle; solamente sentía LASTIMA.<br>Lastima por él y lastima por mí.

Abro con pesadez la puerta de mi habitación para así irme a trotar como lo hago todas las mañanas, es el único momento en que salgo a la calle, ya que me la paso encerrado en casa siempre. Tengo un trabajo, claro que sí, pero gracias al cielo el trabajo que tengo me permite estar en casa.

¿Por qué no salgo como la demás gente?

Fácil…

Porqué no deseo ver a Kyle junto con la 'bola' que solían ser mis amigos, Craig se caso con Tweek ¿increíble? No mucho, esos dos son tal para cual, otro tipo al cuál le envido tanto.

Salgo de la casa y comienzo a caminar muy lentamente, no hay prisa a esas horas no hay nadie fuera de casa, ya que a estas horas suele ser más frío de lo habitual, continuo mi camioneta y me detengo al pequeño parque -y único- parque en todo South Park.

Me dirijo hacia dónde están los viejos columpios, ese lugar significa mucho para mí, ahí fue donde le confesé mis sentimientos hacia mi amado pelirrojo, fue un día bastante especial, pero ahora sólo es un triste recuerdo.

—Te echo de menos, Kyle…sonrió a la posibilidad de volver a verte de nuevo, a pesar de todo te sigo amando…—

—¿Stan…?—oigo una voz detrás de mí, me doy vuelta y veo que no es nada menos que Kyle, parado ahí únicamente con una vieja pijama.

—Kyle…—

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

**Título: Good Bye Kyle Tuesday.**

**Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/**

**Advertencias: Slash ¡Surprises! **

**Capítulo: 18/(¿?)**

**N/A: ¡Yes! He llegado al capítulo 18 ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! Sin duda este es el fic que más reviews ha tenido (y el más largo) sólo me falta una semana más de exámenes y ¡soy libre! Bueno…necesito pasar todos los exámenes o dejaré una maldita materia pendiente e.e Que mierda de semana…primero tengo los exámenes de tercer parcial y más encima de todo eso ¡me enamoró! Se siente una patada en el culón cuando uno está enamorado (yo lo veo así) en mis 16 años de vida me había enamorado y cuando lo hago ¡todo se va la mierda! ¡Carajo! **

**¡VAMOS AL RINCÓN DE REVIEWS!**

Symphknot: Bueno... este capítulo es 100% Style */* así que creo que quedarás satisfecha. ¡Gracias por dejar Review!

Taichi Sora: Kyle llegó de la nada y (da miedo) que llegue gente así y más si es en la madrugada xD ¡WTF! No debo leer tanto libro de misterio… e.e Yo ya no quiero que Stan vuelva a pensar que es una mierda, suficiente tuve con el capítulo 'Te estás haciendo viejo' y 'Trasero Hamburguesa' ;w; ¡Gracias por dejar Review!

Dani-Ela-Nati-chan: Chica…algunos capítulos de South Park los niños andan en pijama por la noche y nadie dice nada ¿? Como aquel episodio 'The Jefferson' todos llegan a la habitación de Stan y ¡todos en pijama! xD osea 'x' ¡Gracias por Review!

Karasu-Kuroi: Has usado el chantaje más clichesoso que puede existir en este mundo xD cuando lo leí sí que me sentí culpable… espero que este capítulo.

LittleMalory: Si corto los capítulos es: porque no me gusta hacer capítulos demasiado largos (no sé…como que no quiero aburrir a los lectores) además de que me dan mis bloqueos e.e ¡Gracias por dejar Review!

Tweekers Tucker: ¿Qué tiene de emocionante que Kyle esté en pijama? xD en la serie siempre anda en pijama y no es la gran cosa (yo lo veo así) y sigo sin entender tu extraña relación y comunicación con tu 'otro yo'.

Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan: Nya…¿qué te puedo decir? la verdad ya ni sé que carajos comentar xD Cartman muerto…para mí seguirá siendo un maldito culón hijo de puta, NADIE le gana ese título. A la mierda…disfruta este capítulo y ojala cumpla tus 'yaoistas deseos'

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ®ShinigamiJazzDark89**

_Chapter XVIII_

_Luna_

—Stan ¿qué haces tú aquí? — pregunta el pelirrojo mirando con cierto odio a Stan.

—Nada…lo mejor será que me vaya. — dice mientras baja la mirada y comienza a caminar hacia otra dirección; lo que menos quería en ese momento era enfrentar a su temor miedo: Kyle Broflovski. Era consciente que este lo odiaba.

— ¿Sabes? — hace una pausa —, esto me recuerda a cómo nos conocimos ¿lo recuerdas? Yo huía de ti…pero ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para huir de mi, Stanley? —

'Stanley' la manera en que Kyle pronunciaba el nombre verdadero del pelinegro era de una manera ¿tierna?

—Ningún motivo en especial, si me disculpas…—

Stan no pudo terminar la frase pues el pelirrojo corrió hasta él y le propino una gran bofetada, haciendo que el rostro del mayor se ladeara, esto hizo que Stan bajara la mirada y viera hacia otro lado.

Se merecía eso y más por parte de Broflovski.

Lo que menos se esperaba Stan en ese momento era que: Kyle lo abraza con fuerza.

Kyle se aferraba al cuerpo de Stan, el pelinegro quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos pero, no pudo ya que Broflovski dijo fríamente: _No me toques, solamente quiero sentirte y ya. _

Obedeció.

No lo correspondió el abrazo, lo único que hacía en ese momento era mirar como el pequeño pelirrojo se aferraba más y más a su cuerpo.

—No tienes idea como te he extrañado en estos años. —

No pudo continuar en ese estado de 'perro obediente' abrazo con fuerza al pelirrojo, lo abrazo con todo su ser, quería trasmitir en ese abrazo que también él lo había extrañado, demasiado…quería explicar tantas cosas, pero lo mejor sería que Kyle le preguntará y el respondería con total sinceridad.

—Necesitamos hablar. —dijo Stan.

El aludido simplemente asintió, el abrazo llegó a su fin y se miraron a los ojos, la mirada de Kyle claramente decía: _dame una explicación para volver a creerte. _Y la de Stan respondía: _cuando tú quieras hablamos. _

**Kyle POV**

Sentir nuevamente los brazos de Stan alrededor mío, es lo más ansiaba en todo este tipo. Sentir nuevamente esos abrazos que me transmitían: perdón.

Sé perfectamente que Stan está arrepentido, lo que él no sabe es que Clyde también me decía todo lo ocurrido con Stan, el amante a los tacos me había explicado todo el asunto de Gary y hasta ese 'asunto' de DogPoo Petuski.

Lo que estaba esperando en todos estos años era que Stan se atreviera a venir y disculparse como era debido.

Pero los días, semanas, meses y años pasaron y él ni siquiera se atrevió ir hasta dónde vivía con mis padres para disculparse.

Clyde me decía que simplemente él se sentía muy avergonzado y que no podía, no encontraba las palabras exactas para disculparse conmigo tras todas las tonterías que cometió.

Pero, después de todo esto, me siento lleno de paz, hace unos minutos acabo de oír que todavía me ama y con su abrazo no puedo dudar en las palabras que me dijo.

**Stan POV**

Lo quiero, lo deseo, lo amo…

Amo todo lo que tenga que ver con Kyle Broflovski, adoro su ushanka verde, su cabello rojizo, sus ojos color esmeralda, todo de él me encanta.

En su mirada puede ver que me exigía una explicación de todo el asunto con DogPoo y Gary.

Lo sujeté de la mano y lo conduje hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa.

— ¿En verdad quieres pasar? —pregunta mientras observa como la mirada de Kyle estaba a punto de quebrarse en ese mismo momento.

**Off Pov's**

Kyle asintió, ya no era el momento apropiado para echarse para atrás.

Stan abrió la puerta haciendo que esta diese un chillido, inmediatamente apareció Clyde (el Beagle) este ya estaba un poco más gordo y viejo, ya no era el mismo cachorro energético de antes, al parecer al igual que su dueño se hizo alguien aburrido y sereno. El perro ladró varias veces, pero calló cuando miró a Kyle.

—A dormir Clyde—ordena Stan, el perro se da media vuelta y se pierde en la oscuridad de la casa.

—Es muy obediente…—murmura.

—He pasado mucho tiempo en casa y sabe quién es el que da las órdenes aquí. —

—De acuerdo. —

Stan observa que Kyle comienza a temblar débilmente, inmediatamente le pone su suéter gris por encima a Kyle.

—Tienes frío…encenderé la calefacción. —

Stan se dirige hasta dónde está el control del minisplit, oprime varios botones e inmediatamente el aparato se enciende y comienza a expulsar aire caliente. Cuando Stan se da la vuelta para volver a Kyle, este ya no estaba ¿se había ido?  
>Imposible…no se había oído la puerta abrirse.<p>

—Por aquí Stanley—dice Kyle que ya se encontraba en las escaleras para subir al segundo piso en dónde estaban la habitación de Stan, la habitación de huéspedes y la habitación de computación.

Stan suelta un largo suspiro ¿qué planea ahora ese pelirrojo? Sube rápidamente las escaleras y se va hasta dónde está Kyle: su habitación. Al entrar observa que Broflovski se encuentra sentado en el sofá.

—Te escucho. —dice Kyle mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Marsh.

— ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? —

—Principalmente quiero que me digas las razones que tuviste para acostarte con DogPoo Petuski. —

—Él llegó a mi casa, lo invité a pasar y comenzamos hablar cosas sin importancia, de pronto el se puso de rodillas y comenzó a –por así decirlo- darme sexo oral. —

— ¿Y no pudiste controlarte? —preguntó fríamente Kyle mientras se quitaba el suéter que minutos antes le había dado Stan.

—No, estaba sinceramente muy necesitado de tener sexo con alguien. — susurra mientras baja la mirada.

Así pasan unos minutos de total silencio.

— ¿Y con lo de Gary? —

—Paso casi igual que lo de DogPoo Petuski, llegó sin avisar, tenía maletas junto a él y comenzó a instalarse y todo eso, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de decirle que tenía pareja y todo lo demás.—

—Oh…entiendo…—

—Después de eso pasó todo el asunto con Craig y ya pasaron cuatro años de eso. —

— ¿Dónde está ahora Gary?

—Debe estar en una de sus tantas competencias, oficialmente terminamos nuestra relación y el único recuerdo que tiene él de mi parte es mi antiguo gorro azul, siempre que lo veo por la televisión lo tiene él puesto. —

—Stanley, se sincero. —

— ¿Sí? —

—Si volvemos a estar juntos… ¿no me vas a engañar otra vez?—

—No lo volvería a hacer…yo te necesito. —

Esas palabras hicieron que Kyle se levantará del sofá y corriera hacia dónde estaba Stan, volvió a abrazarlo como hace unos minutos atrás.

—Te perdono. —

—Gracias…—

Stan acaricia suavemente la espalda de Kyle, haciendo que este comenzará a temblar levemente, no era por el frío, eso era más que seguro.

—Kyle ¿estás bien? —pregunta alarmado el pelinegro.

—Claro que estoy bien…solamente estoy feliz. —

—Per…—

Kyle beso los labios de Stan…

—Te amo Stanley…—

—Y yo a ti, te amo Kyle…—

* * *

><p><em>Extra:<em>

_**Kyle POV**_

_Soy tan feliz...jamás en mi vida he sido tan feliz._

_Ahora mismo Stan duerme, me encanta como luce cuando duerme, me siento culpable...no le dije nada acerca de mi enfermedad, pero no importa...después de haber arreglado el asunto, puedo..._

_Me levantó de su cama, me acercó hasta su escritorio, tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo, comienzo a escribir: _

_Stanley_

_Gracias por haberme amado como nunca nadie lo hizo, a pesar de nuestras dificultades pudimos al final solucionar todo esto. _  
><em>Perdóname por no haberte dicho que tengo un marca-pasos. Pasé mis últimos años de vida aquí en South Park, pero te conocí y me hubiese gustado tanto que viviéramos juntos y quién sabe...¿hubiéramos adoptado un niño? <em>

_Te amo tanto, no lo olvide._

_Con cariño, Kyle Broflovski._

_Dejé el papel sobre el escritorio, me dirigí hasta dónde estaba Stan, lo abrace por última vez..._  
><em>Mi final cada vez estaba más cerca.<em>

_—Adiós Stanley...— _

* * *

><p><em> Próximo capítulo es el final de este fic. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Ayer cabías en mi corazón y te escondiste en un rincón del otro lado yo se que la vida nos dejo saber que nuestro amor no se ha acabado.<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Título: Good Bye Kyle Tuesday.**

**Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/**

**Advertencias: Slash ¡Surprises! **

**Capítulos: 19/19.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ®ShinigamiJazzDark89**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter XIX<em>

_Amor De Otoño_

Stan poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo en dónde estaba un Kyle 'dormido' abrazándolo.

—Oye…Kyle, es hora de despertar—. Decía el pelinegro mientras separaba un poco el cuerpo de Kyle del suyo, al notar que el cuerpo que yacía 'dormido' no mostraba signos de estar respirando; alarmado se incorporo y comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

— ¡SE QUE HE SIDO UN HIJO DE PUTA CONTIGO! ¡PERO ESTA ES UNA BUENA BROMA! ¡DESPIERTA! —.

Continuaba inútilmente de despertar a Kyle de todas las maneras posibles, cuando quiso tocar el área en dónde se encontraba el corazón, desabotono la camisa que tenía el pelirrojo y se halló con un pequeño bulto que sobresalía del pecho, lo toco y sintió algo duro.

— ¿Kyle…? —.

_Adiós mi sol…_

_Adiós…adiós…_

—Entiendo…—. El pelinegro comenzó a llorar, acaricio las mejillas de Kyle con delicadeza, el cuerpo ya estaba algo frío, se levantó de su cama, con la sabana tapo el cuerpo de Kyle; se dirigió hasta su escritorio tomó el teléfono, llamo a la policía, ellos se encargaría de llevar el cuerpo de Kyle hasta una casa funeraria.

La otra línea contestó.

— ¿Hola? ¿Qué se le ofrece? —.

—Llamó para que traigan una patrulla, mi novio falleció y necesito que…vengan para hacer todo el papeleo necesario. —

—Oh…cuanto lo siento. —dijo la señorita de la línea.

—Yo también lo siento…por favor…—.

Colgó, ya no podía soportar el dolor que lo inundaba en ese momento, visualizo un pedazo de papel en su mesa de noche, la agarró mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Con sólo leer las primeas líneas de la cara supo que inmediatamente era algo que Kyle había escrito mientras el dormía ¿por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué…?

—Carajo…—.

* * *

><p>¿<em>Qué puedo yo hacer para que sonría?<em>

Stan observaba como los forenses se llevaban el cuerpo de Kyle en un automóvil de la compañía, hizo el papeleo necesario y hasta le hablo de esto a la madre de Kyle, ya que el acontecimiento había llegado hasta los medios, todo esto paso en un Martes, un día que para Stan sería el Martes que marcaría para siempre su vida.

Conoció a Kyle un martes hace cuatro años y ahora después de haber pasado un par de horas con Kyle en esa madrugada de un día martes lo había perdido.

—Mañana mismo iré a un orfanato…—.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ingresar a su casa y encerrarse hasta el día de mañana.

_Hay luto en mi alma…el amor que un día era mi alegría…era mi ilusión...  
>Ha muerto un amor…<em>

* * *

><p>Stanley se encuentra ahora en frente de un edificio (un orfanato) toca la puerta varias veces y después de unos segundos una señora ya mayor abre la puerta.<p>

—Vengo a adoptar a un niño, señora—.

—Claro joven, pasé por favor—. Dice la señora mientras se hace a un lado para que pasé Stanley.

Stan visualiza a muchos niños corriendo alegremente, todos excepto un niño que estaba en un rincón, al parecer este lloraba.

— ¿Quién es ese niño? —pregunta Stan mientras apunta al pequeño.

—Su nombre es Billy, lleva aquí un par de años y nadie jamás lo ha adoptado—.

—Quiero adoptarlo…—.

— ¿Está usted seguro de su decisión? —.

—Claro, ese niño sufre por falta de amor—. hizo una pausa—.Al igual que yo…—.lo último lo dijo en un murmuró.

_No me escucharas….  
>Que falta tú me harás…<em>

Ya con el papeleo hecho, Stan esperaba afuera del edificio al pequeño Billy, el pequeño estaba haciendo sus maletas para irse a su nuevo hogar.

**Billy POV**

¿Yo seré adoptado? Creí que era el perro viejo de la perrera… ¿cómo serán mis papás? ¿Serán como los describen los cuentos?

Estoy entusiasmado con la idea de dejar este lugar y además de tener a mis papás ¡podré ir a la escuela! ¡Tendré más amigos!

—Pequeño Billy, se amable con tu papá ¿de acuerdo? —.

_Hay una cosa que no podemos simular y que es básica para cualquier ser humano: la barrera de la soledad._

—Claro que seré amable con mi papá ¡seré un niño obediente! —.

—Me alegro mucho por ti—.

Las puertas que daban al exterior del orfanato se abrieron, visualicé a un hombre con cabello negro ¿ese es mi papá?

No pude contener mi alegría, solté todas mis cosas, corrí hasta aquel extraño y le abrace las piernas.

Al principio el hombre me miraba extrañado después sentí como me revolvía mi cabello con su mano, ¡estoy tan feliz!

—Discúlpelo señor Marsh, está muy emocionado porque por fin alguien lo ha adoptado—.

¡CLARO QUE ESTOY FELIZ!

—No hay nada que disculpar, ¿tú eres Billy? —decía 'Marsh' mientras me miraba con esos ojos color azules, sentí que sus ojos me transmitían tristeza ¿Por qué estará triste papá?

—Así es, mi nombre es Billy—. (Personaje del fic 'La broma de Halloween')

— ¿Estás listo para ir a casa? —. Pregunta 'Marsh'.

—Claro papá, quiero conocer a mami—.

_Este Mundo Va…_

— ¿Sabes Billy? Mami ahora no está con papá, mamá está allá—.

— ¿Dónde? —.

—Allá en el cielo—.dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo, sonreí.

—Fue un placer conocerla señora Linda. —

Papá se despidió de la señora que por años había cuidado de mí, recogió mis cosas del suelo y las puso en la cajuela del auto.

—Vamos Billy, vayamos a casa. —

Dame una isla en el medio del mar…llámala 'Libertad'

Corrí hasta la parte trasera del auto, me abroché mi cinturón de seguridad, papá me dedico una sonrisa, se subió al automóvil y encendió el auto.

En el transcurso a casa, papá puso algo de música, tiene buenos gustos musicales.

—Papá… ¿mamá es feliz allá arriba? —

—Gracias a ella ahora estamos tú y yo juntos, Billy. —

Miré por la ventana y observe el cielo nublado.

—Gracias mami…si no fuese por ti, papá y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido—.

Fue lo último que dije antes de quedarme dormido.

THE END.

Nota/Final: Final totalmente 'x' pero, subiré un epilogo en unos de estos días.

**IMPORTANTE:**

**A la lectora que ADIVINE mi personaje ADULTO favorito de South Park erigirá la pareja para mi próximo FanFic largo (de South Park obviamente) Hago una excepción, yo no escribo CartmanxKyle ¿de acuerdo? **

**¡Suerte! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Título: Good Bye Kyle Tuesday.**

**Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Family/Tragedy/Friendship**

**Advertencias: Slash ¡Surprises! **

**Capítulos: 19/19 + Epilogo. **

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ®ShinigamiJazzDark89**

_Epilogo_

Stan POV

Paz, serenidad y entre otras sentimientos estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

Ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Kyle, pero también ha pasado un mes para una nueva trayectoria para mí, ahora tengo a Billy, es un agradable niño.

Aunque…me hubiese gustado mucho que Kyle lo estuviese viviendo junto a mí. Después de todo, adoptar era algo que a él le hubiese encantado vivir, experimentar.

—Bueno, nos veremos hasta mañana Kyle. Les dije a Craig y a Tweek que volvería pronto ¿sabes? Son buenos niñeros esos dos—.

Acaricio la lapida con delicadeza, es como si estuviese acariciando a Kyle, pero claro eso es totalmente estúpido y enfermo de mi parte.

Él jamás volverá.

Finaliza el otoño, pronto será invierno. Terminará mi estación favorita y comenzará la estación que más detesto: invierno.

Pero, en South Park parece que el invierno siempre será permanente.

Jodido pueblo de mierda…

OoOo

—Joder Stan, ese niño jamás se cansa—. Oigo con MUCHA atención la queja de Tucker.

— ¿Acaso ya no tienes energías? ¿Ya comenzaste a ser un vejestorio? —. Es divertido molestar a Tucker cuando se trata de edades, ya que de todos nosotros él es dos años mayor que los demás.

—Que te jodan Stan, no importa que tenga veintinueve años ahorita, tú serás el primero en morirse—. Me hace su típica señal con el dedo y sale de la casa totalmente encabronado.

— ¡GAH! Stan no debe-erías ser tan duro con Craig ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ¡CUIDAR NIÑOS ES MUCHA PRESIÓN! —.

El pequeño Tweekers sale de mi casa jalándose su ya vieja camisa verde, algunas personas jamás cambiarán.

—Nos vemos luego chicos—. Cierro la puerta, me volteo y no visualizo a Billy ¿en dónde se meterá ese niño?

— ¿Billy? ¿Dónde estás Billy? —.

— ¡No me encontrarás papá! —.

(**N/A: Últimos dos diálogos sacados de la película de terror 'Dead Silence' mejor conocida como 'El Títere'**)

— ¡Booo! — grita Billy mientras se me lanza por detrás.

— ¿Qué ca….?—.

—Te asuste ¿verdad papá? —.

—Está el susto y la sorpresa—.

—Y los dos tuviste—.

—Ja…que niño más gracioso…—.

— ¡Papá! ¡El tío Craig y el tío Tweek se estaban….—.

—No me lo digas… mañana hablaré con esos dos—.

—No los castigues papá—. ¿Castigar? Oh vaya…este Billy a veces me recuerda a Butters.

—Sólo hablaré con ellos, no deben hacer eso cuando estás presente—.

—Pero…si eran lo que tú y mamá Kyle hacían—.

…

—Sí, pero eso ya paso, ahora ve a tu habitación, en un momento más iré a arroparte ¿de acuerdo? —.

—De acuerdo papá—.

Billy tiene razón, era lo que Kyle y yo solíamos hacer, aunque…perdimos cuatro años y todo fue por mi estupidez ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiera hecho todo eso?

—Sea lo que sea será…—.

Subo lentamente las escaleras, no tengo ánimos para nada. Entró a la habitación de Billy, pero no hay nadie sólo está Clyde (perro) durmiendo en un rincón de la habitación.

—Si tratas de asustarme nuevamente, no caeré por segunda vez—.

— ¡Papá! ¡Estoy en tu habitación! —.

— ¿Y por qué estás ahí? Te dije claramente que a tu habitación—. Decía mientras me dirigía hasta mi habitación, lo encontré ya tapado con MIS sabanas.

—Sólo quiero dormir contigo esta noche papá ¿puedo? —.

—Bueno…sólo por esta noche—.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Traeré a Clyde a dormir con nosotros también! —.

— ¡Nada de eso! —.

—Eres un amargado a veces papá…—.

Se tapa completamente con las sabanas, ¿realmente era así cuando era niño? Oh mierda… ¿en qué carajos estoy pensando? Sueno como un viejo ya…

Del cajón saco mi pijama, me dirijo al baño para poder cambiarme, ya que ahora ya no vivo solo y no puedo andar por ahí como se me plazca.

Salgo unos minutos después y lo que veo es….para una fotografía.

Genial… Billy me desobedeció y ahora Clyde duerme en MI espacio para dormir.

—Abajo Clyde—. Le ordeno.

— ¡No papá! ¡Clyde es buen perro! —.

—Y no digo que no lo sea, pero que no duerma en dónde voy a estar yo—.

—Ven Clyde—.

¡QUE MIERDA! Jodido perro…ahora le hace más caso a Billy que a su VERDADERO dueño.

—De acuerdo, hablaremos de esto mañana por la mañana, ahora sólo quiero dormir—.

—Buenas noches papá—.

—Buenas noches Billy—. Oigo gruñir a Clyde, — Buenas noches tú también Clyde—.

OoOoO

Billy Marsh POV

—Gracias papá y mamá por todo lo que hicieron por mí, en especial a ti mamá, si no fuera por ti jamás hubiese salido de ese orfanato—.

Debo admitir que mi papá fue muy…específico a la hora del testamento en que pedía que fuese enterrado al lado de mamá.

—Nos veremos el próximo martes, papá y mamá—.

Dejo dos rosas blancas en cada lápida y comienzo a retirarme del cementerio.

_The End._

OoOoO

N/A: **ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE** le dio con mi personaje favorito (adulto)

La respuesta correcta es: **La Directora Victoria**. Sí, es muy extraño pero así es, la mayoría dijo que era Randy ¡ERROR! al contrario, Randy esta en mi lista, sí...pero ES EL ÚLTIMO. Si saben que yo me preocupo más por los personajes que ni salen (osea personajes MUY secundarios) era obvio que no era Randy, como a la mayoría le guste a Eric Theodore Cartman, a mi me gusta, si, pero al igual que Randy esta hasta el final ¿por qué? fácil... ROBAN mucho protagonismo a los demás personajes.  
>No tomen esto como algo malo, de hecho muchos mencionaron a mis personajes (adultos) que también me gustan, ejemplo: Sheila, Sharon, Garrison, Chef, etc.<p>

En fin, dejando eso ya de lado, muchas gracias a las personas que me leyeron de princpio a fin.

Gracias por agregar esta historia en alertas o en favoritos. Y MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a los que me agregaron como escritora favorito :)

Ok, mi próximo fic será Creek (ya que es mi pareja numero 1 favorita) habrá Style, Bunny, Stolovan y Dip (Prometo que esta vez no mataré a ningun prsonaje) lo subiré por Enero o Febrero.

Sin nada más que agregar, nos leemos a la próxima~

**P.D: Haré un OneShot navideño, pero usaré al 'Team Craig', perdón si a alguien no le gusta este Team (o miembros). **


End file.
